


Happy Birthday Yuri!!!

by PrincesaAlisakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All Alone, F/M, Pet Adoption, Yuri's birthday, loving girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: Yuri never celebrated his birthday.When the day would come, he would practice, go home to eat whatever was in the fridge and wait for the birthday call from his grandfather and father.But his girlfriend Katrina will not have it and demands that they go out.A little prequel to A Mad Russian's Romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on his birthday but I got lazy and didn't post it here :P

"Hey Yura!"

Yuri Plisetsky drank a big gulp of his water when he heard the excited voice of his girlfriend from the rink. It was a lazy skating day for both of them and they decided to take the rest of the day off to spend time together. Katrina wanted to add a little more practice to her short program before they left, Yuri was just waiting when she called him.

"What's up?" He watched as the girl got off the ice and clicked on her skate guards.

Katrina sat next to him and smiled her dazzling smile, "Today's your birthday! Let's do something to celebrate!"

A chuckle escaped from the young boy's lips and he shook his head, "I think I'll pass on celebrating."

That made her pout and she hugged his arms, resting her chin on Yuri's shoulder, "Please? I want to do something special for my boyfriend on his birthday."

Yuri knew full well not to look in Katrina's eyes, once she stares at you with her violet eyes for of pleading, you're hooked. But that didn't stop her from using her pointer finger to turn his head to look at her.

"Please Yura?"

A funny noise resonated in his throat as he became a willing victim of his girlfriend's gaze.

"….. Alright," He said, giving her a sweet kiss on her pouting lips.

"Yay!" Katrina leapt from the bench and ran to grab her bag, "I'll meet you outside!"

Yuri wondered where the thirteen-year-old got all her energy from, they had spent a good four hours doing nothing but training and yet Katrina was still very hyper as if she woke up. But he loved it, he loved everything about her. Grabbing his bag, Yuri walked outside of the rink to wait for his girlfriend, sending a tweet on his phone.

yuri-plisetsky Out to celebrate my birthday with Katya. I can't say no her.

No sooner did he repost it, it was retweeted by his many fans and friends.

* * *

"Alright Katya, you wanted to do something for my birthday," Yuri had his arms around Katrina's shoulders as they walked among the many pedestrians of St. Petersburg, "What is your plan?"

He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a tiger print, black torn pants and old converse shoes, Katrina wore a green sweater over black dress and boots.

Katrina was silent for a bit, "Um… Well I was thinking that we should just walk… and maybe go to whatever place you want to eat and uh…."

Just as she was at a loss for words, Katrina noticed a man holding a sign near a known pet store, he was advertising pet adoptions. Behind him were small kennels of cats and dogs barking and meowing.

"Oh!"

And with that, Katrina bolted out of Yuri's arms and made a beeline towards the animals.

"Katya!" Yuri ran after her when she literally ran across the street, he was lucky that no one was driving by.

Katrina stopped in front of the cages, gushing over at how cute they were. Yuri ran to her side; his heart was pounding and he looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Don't do that!" He yelled, "You always do that!"

She laughed instead, "Sorry Yura but look!"

Yuri looked at where Katrina was staring at saw a little burman kitten staring at them with big blue eyes.

All it took was one small and squeaky meow and they were both hooked.

"Cute…" Yuri croaked.

"It says here that it's a girl and her name is Tasha," Katrina said, looking at the tag that was tied tp the cage, "she's five months old, spayed and vaccinated."

Little Tasha meowed again as Yuri poked his finger in the cage, she sniffed his finger and playfully bit it. He looked his girlfriend and knew that look on her face.

"You're thinking about it?"

Katrina gave a sad sigh, "I want to but uncle Yakov is allergic to cats and dogs."

Tasha looked at Katrina in shock, she loved the two already and wanted to go with them. She meowed franticly and pawed the boy's finger.

Yuri hummed softly and told her to stay with the kitten as he walked to the table where the man with the sign was standing.

"I'm living independently and my landlord says that it's okay if I have a pet, is it possible for me to adopt an animal here?" He asked, pulling out his phone to give his landlord a call.

The man nodded, "Of course."

"Good. Because my girlfriend and I want that kitten."

* * *

Katrina didn't know what to say as she held little Tasha in her arms. When Yuri told her that he was going to adopt the kitten, she was shocked. She knew that he loved cats but she didn't think that he was going to actually get one of his own. Katrina didn't think that he would even adopt one because she wanted it.

"You didn't have to do that Yura!" She cradled her new baby closer, Tasha meowed in content and nuzzled under her chin.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he carried the bags of kitten care products and a few necessitates he needed for the kitten to sleep in.

"Think of her as a birthday gift for both of us, your birthday is next week anyway."

He looked at her as they walked back to his place, "and I've been thinking about getting a cat anyway."

Katrina smiled and gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss, "You're so sweet Yura!"

Yuri blushed and continued the walk home.

He wasn't planning on celebrating his birthday, Yuri's plan was to go home, eat whatever was in his fridge and wait for the phone call from his grandpa and dad. Instead he adopted a kitten with his girlfriend and she told him that she was going to make him dinner after they settled Tasha in.

It made him happy and he was already planning a day for Katrina for her birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> OK!  
> So I did some research on the anime and at the beginning it took place in the grand prix final in Sochi which means that it to be the 2012-2013 season. which was confusing when they keep talking about 'last year' because if a year really passed then the final of the year they were in, the grand prix final would have been in Japan not spain. And then the final after that has different locations, The cup of china was held in Shanghai at that time but in the anime its Beijing.  
> Its confusing but I'll find a way to make it work.


End file.
